The Fall
by Servamp
Summary: Maelys est une jeune voleuse, appartenant à une mafia particulière. Après avoir échoué une mission de haute importance - voler un objet commun à chaque maison ducale -, elle s'infiltre au lycée Ludwidge et se lie d'amitié à Elliot Nightray, pour récupérer l'objet de sa famille. Mais plus le temps passe, plus ses sentiments vont changer... Risque de spoil.
1. Retrace I

Voler. Toujours voler. Cela faisait des années que je faisais ça. Si j'avais le choix, j'arrêterais. Mais je n'ai n'avais pas le choix, je ne l'ai n'avais jamais eu. Ma prochaine cible n'était pas des moindre, étant donnée que c'est le QG de Pandora. Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas écouté le Boss, je n'étais pas directement allée au manoir des Nightray. Non, avant tout, il me fallait quelque chose... Quelque chose qui me permettrait peut-être d'être libre. J'en avais entendu parler dans le manoir des Barma par des agents quelconques, une sorte de pendentif capable de créer un lien avec une Chain sans passer de contrat illégal. L'idéal en quelque sorte. Alors, avec mon habituelle discrétion, je me glissai par une fenêtre du QG, me retrouvant dans un couloir vide. Là, je prenais une direction totalement au hasard, espérant trouver ce que je cherchais. Une remise, ou une tout autre pièce qui pourrait servir pour contenir des pendentifs non utilisés. Après un temps de recherche, je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que la Chain.

-Enfin, dis-je en prenant un pendentif.

-Qui est là ?

En entendant une voix masculine, je fourrai le pendentif dans ma poche, et me tournai rapidement vers l'agent qui venait de me trouver. C'était un homme assez grand, les cheveux courts et bruns, avec une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Et portant l'uniforme de Pandora. Allez Mae, fais ton plus beau sourire.

— Oh, excusez-moi, je suis nouvelle et j'ai dû me tromper de pièce.

— Nouvelle ? Et nouvelle en quoi ? Il avait un air suspicieux.

— Femme de ménage. Je découvre encore les lieux alors …

— Je ne savais pas que nous recherchions des femmes de ménage... Et votre nom c'est ?— Oh ! Excusez-moi j'ai du pain sur la planche. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré !

Je m'inclinai devant l'agent, avec mon habituel faux sourire, et me dépêchai de passer à coter de lui afin de sortir de la pièce, le laissant avec ses questions. Il fallait que je passe un contrat au plus vite. Alors, je sortis par la même fenêtre que tout à l'heure, et prit la fuite jusqu'à être perdue quelque part, loin de la ville et du QG. Bon, au moins je serais tranquille. Mais... Comment on fait un contrat déjà ? Alors que je me triturais les méninges afin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, j'eus un frisson, et j'entendis une voix murmurer.

— _Toi... Tu cherches la force. Tu veux être encore plus forte. Le pouvoir... Le pouvoir de tuer. C'est ça que tu veux ? Je peux t'apporter tout ce que tu désires..._

— Qui est là ?

Je me retournais et je tombais nez-à-nez avec trois paires d'yeux braquées sur moi. Une ombre était reliée à chacune, comme trois têtes... Terrifiant.

— _Je suis Cerbère. La Chain qui peut t'apporter tout ce que tu désires. Il te suffit juste de passer un contrat avec moi._

— Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toi tu es venu à moi ?

— _Parce que tu es forte. Tu es plus forte que la plupart de mes autres contractants que j'ai fini par dévorer. Mais tu le seras encore plus avec moi à tes cotés... Je serais ton chien. Tu seras ma maîtresse._

— Bien. Dans ce cas...

J'eus alors un sourire en coin, tout en m'approchant d'une sorte de grosse patte de chien. A l'aide d'un poignard dissimulé dans ma botte, je coupai l'animal et mis des gouttes de son sang sur le pendentif de Pandora, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit totalement imprégné.

— Cerbère, tu seras ma Chain, et je serai ta maîtresse à partir de maintenant !

Alors, j'entendis un grand hurlement dans ma tête. On aurait dit un rire mêlé à des aboiements de chien(s)... Terrifiant. Passé cette surprise, je fus prise de vertige, et posa un genou à terre en serrant ma chemise. Je sentais du pouvoir monter en moi... Une grande force... Puis mes mains devinrent noires. Il essayait de prendre possession de mon corps. Hors de question. Je plantais alors ma dague dans ma main, étouffant un cri de douleur.

— Arrête... Tout de suite !

Je sentis alors toute cette puissance dévastatrice s'en aller de mon corps. Les hurlements s'arrêtèrent. J'avais réussi le test. Je venais de passer le contrat avec Cerbère. Je regardais alors ma main qui été maintenant maculée de sang. Je jurai et me dépêchai de penser la plaie avec un bout de ma chemise que j'avais déchiré. Bon, prochain rendez-vous, le manoir Nightray.

J'étais enfin arrivé devant la grande bâtisse. Est-ce qu'il y avait des gens dedans ? Va savoir. Alors, je fis le tour de l'établissement jusqu'à trouver la porte des domestiques. Parfait. Je pénétrais par celle-ci, qui était miraculeusement ouverte et m'enfonça dans le bâtiment. De ce que je sais, les manoirs des quatre familles ducales sont tous à peu près pareils. Donc ce que je cherche ne dois pas être loin. J'ouvris alors la porte d'une salle au détour d'un couloir, et bingo. Là, dans une armoire vitrée était exposé ce que j'étais venu prendre. Je m'infiltrai alors dans la pièce, et j'essayai difficilement d'ouvrir la vite sans la briser. Chose difficile quand on est un bourrin comme moi.

— _Quelqu'un approche._

A peine Cerbère m'eut-il prévenu que j'entendis des pas approcher. Je jurai et arrêta mon opération, avant de courir vers la fenêtre de la pièce, l'ouvrant et je me hissai dessus. J'étais au premier étage. La chute risquait de faire mal, mais tant pis.

-Qui est là ?!

J'entendis une voix masculine juste derrière moi. Je ne pris même pas la peine de tourner ma tête, mes mains étant toutes les deux posées sur le cadre de la fenêtre à côté de moi. Sans plus attendre, je fis le grand saut. J'entendis un cri, sûrement l'homme qui m'avait repéré et qui devait être à la fenêtre maintenant. Je fis une roulade, ma jambe ayant pris un sacré coup, et partit en clopinant. Il faut que je me sorte de là. Et avant que ce type ne donne l'alerte.

— _Tu veux de l'aide ?_

— Pourquoi pas...

J'eus alors le même sentiment qu'il y a quelques instants. Je sentis une force m'envahir et quelque chose de glacial se propager sur mes jambes... Puis je me mis à courir. Je courais étonnement vite. J'étais très surprise de voir à quelle vitesse je pouvais aller, grâce au pouvoir de Cerbère certainement. Au bout d'un moment, quand je fus sûre d'être hors de portée de tout danger, j'ordonnais au chien de me laisser tranquille. Chose qu'il fit. Bon. Faisons les comptes. J'ai celui de Barma, celui des Rainsworth, celui des Vessalius... Il ne me manque que celui des Nightray et des Baskerville. Le dernier sera plus difficile à avoir, mais bon. Maintenant il va falloir que je l'apporte au Boss. Super.

Je me trouvais maintenant devant un grand portail en bois, entouré par une muraille de briques. Le bâtiment en fond semblait complètement délabré et abandonné. Peut-être la raison pour laquelle personne ne s'aventurait dedans. Mais cependant, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, car derrière ce bâtiment se trouvait le QG, là où était installé la plupart des voleurs, et autres assassins. Sans plus tarder, j'ouvris la grande porte en bois, et j'entrai dans la cours principale qui était totalement vide. Toute verdure avait cessé de pousser depuis bien longtemps, ce qui donnait une certaine tristesse au lieu. Je marcha alors rapidement sur le sol fait de petits cailloux, avant d'arriver de nouveau devant une porte, en métal cette fois. Toquant trois fois à celle-ci, j'attendis que l'on vienne m'ouvrir. Et la réponse fut rapide, car un homme, habillé d'un vieux costume, vint m'ouvrir. Je lui fis vaguement un signe de tête pour le saluer, et m'enfonça dans les multiples couloirs, tournant dans telle et telle direction, et montant tant et tant d'étages. Et finalement, j'arrivais à destination. Le bureau du Boss. J'inspirais un grand coup, et ouvrit la porte. Je savais qu'il m'attendait. Je fis ensuite quelques pas dans la pièce et je m'arrêtai devant un bureau, rempli de papier. Je pus même remarquer un document avec une sorte de serpent enroulé autour d'une dague... Étrange. Cependant, en entendant du bruit, je relevai rapidement la tête et mon regard tomba droit dans les yeux noirs de mon supérieur. Cet homme était terrifiant. Il était grand, fort, et avait un regard à vous pétrifier sur place. Le type à ne pas faire chier en gros.

— Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

— Oui. Enfin... Pas entièrement.

— Comment ça pas entièrement ?!

Et il tapa de son gros poing sur la table. J'eus un léger sursaut, et avalai ma salive de travers, en me forçant à le regarder. Ne pas baisser les yeux. C'est un signe de faiblesse.

—Eh bien... J'ai celui de trois des maisons... Mais il m'en manque deux.

—Celui des Baskerville, ça c'est prévisible. Mais qui n'as-tu pas réussi à voler ?

— Les Nightray...

—...Les Nightray ?!

Alors il se mit à rire. Un rire sadique et moqueur, comme si j'avais dit la pire bêtise de tous les temps. Je sentis mes joues rougir sous la gêne.

—Je ne te pensé pas aussi empotée et faible ma pauvre. Pour moi c'était les plus faciles à voler. Enfin, peut-être que je t'ai surestimée après tout, peut-être que tu es trop faible pour cette mission...

— Je ne suis pas faible ! Si je n'ai pas volé les Nightray, c'est parce que quelqu'un m'aurait découverte !

Il eut un sourire carnassier. Bravo Maelys, tu as encore raté une occasion de te taire. Maintenant, tu vas devoir payer les frais de ton insolence.

— Tu n'es pas faible ? Vraiment ? Il va falloir me le prouver ma petite Maelys. Et je pense avoir une idée de ta prochaine mission d'infiltration...

Je sentis mes sourcils se hausser en entendant la phrase de mon boss. Une autre mission ? Alors que je n'avais pas fini celle en cours ? Voilà qui était habituel... Je le vis chuchoter quelque chose à un homme qui était caché dans l'ombre. Celui-ci me tendit un dossier, et je relevai la tête comme pour demander la permission de le lire. Permission qui me fut accordée. Alors, j'ouvris la petite couverture brune et lus les quelques lignes sur le papier.

— Lycée Lutwidge... Attendez, vous voulez que je m'infiltre dans un lycée remplis de membres de Pandora?! Mais c'est du suicide !

— Je pensais que tu n'étais pas faible ?

— Mais... D'abord depuis quand aviez-vous ce dossier ? Vous avez prévu mon...Echec ?

Ce dernier mot m'écorcha la bouche. Et vue le ton que j'avais pris, le patron c'était mis à rire. Mais d'un rire vraiment moqueur cette fois. Je reposai mes yeux sur le papier, et j'y vis un nom qui m'intrigua fortement.

— Leo... Qui c'est ça ?

-Le serviteur d'Elliot Nightray. Je voulais que tu t'infiltre pour le surveiller lui quand ta mission Ducale se serait finie, mais visiblement, cette mission va servir à autre chose. Maelys, tu vas t'infiltrer au lycée Lutwidge, et tu vas faire en sorte de devenir amie avec Elliot Nightray. Comme ça, tu pourras dérober ce qui t'as échappé aujourd'hui.

Bon, ça, c'est fait. Je restais silencieuse un bon moment, mon regard ne quittant pas les noms présents sur la feuille. Mais quelque chose attira mon attention. Je relevai ma tête vers mon patron, qui semblait très enclin à écouter ce que j'avais à dire.

-Pourquoi Vouliez-vous que je surveille ce... Leo ?

-Hm, on m'avait dit certaines choses sur lui, mais c'était il y a longtemps et ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Bon, maintenant tu peux t'en aller.

Et je ne cherchais pas à discuter plus longtemps. Je sortie donc rapidement du bureau, ayant gardé le dossier contre moi. Alors, je marchai jusqu'à ma petit chambre, qui avouons-le était plus comparable à un placard à balais, tout en lisant encore et encore le dossier. Une fois devant la porte de ma chambre, je l'ouvris et fut à moitié surprise de voir des vêtements blanc posés sur mon lit. Je m'approchai et lus le petit mot qui était posé sur le tas d'habits.

« Ma très chère Maelys,

A partir de maintenant, tu es officiellement quelqu'un de la Haute. Ce doit être étrange pour toi qui as grandi dans un milieu délabré n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai finalisé ton inscription au lycée, et tu feras ton entrée dès que le week-end sera fini. J'ai aussi fait en sorte que tu sois dans la même classe que tes deux cibles.

Et aussi, tu es autorisée à reprendre ton nom de famille, même si je suppose que tu ne t'en souviens plus. Désormais, tu seras connue sous le nom de Maelys Bishop, fille unique de la famille Bishop, étant originaire d'un pays étranger.

Tu ne pourras pas revenir au QG avant que ta mission ne soit complètement accomplie, et crois-moi que ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

Que la chance soit de ton coté,

Boss. »

Que d'encouragements et d'informations dans cette lettre. Je ne me souvenais même pas de mon nom tiens. Fatiguée de cette journée, je m'assis sur mon lit et enleva ma chemise. Mon regard tomba alors sur ma main que j'avais bandée en vitesse. Ça allait me laisser une belle cicatrice…. Mon regard tomba ensuite sur l'uniforme à coté de mois. Je dépliais les vêtements sans grande attention quand mon regard s'arrêta sur la jupe. Bordel, que c'est court. Ça va me changer de mon pantalon et ma chemise… Je posai ensuite mes nouveaux vêtements sur l'espèce de bureau qui était vaguement posé dans un coin de la pièce et m'allongea sur ce matelas qui m'avait endurci le dos. Dans deux jours, ce serait le jour décisif. J'avais hâte de voir ce que donnerait cette mission…


	2. Retrace II

C'est fou comme deux simples petits jours peuvent passer vite. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai littéralement rien foutu. En gros, j'avais interdiction de sortir, et je devais bosser ma couverture, c'est-à-dire, ma culture. Quand on va à l'école, c'est important de connaître les bases de l'histoire, la langue et tout ce merdier. Ouais, sauf quand on est né dans un taudis, avec des parents qui n'ont pas vécu assez longtemps pour vous apprendre quoi que se soit, et un patron qui n'en a absolument rien à foutre de votre éducation, tant que vous savez vous servir de vos poings. En gros, mon éducation était quasiment inexistante. Je savais les bases, lire et écrire, et je connaissais vaguement la Tragédie de Sablier. Bref, tout était à revoir. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, le samedi matin, une sorte de professeur est venu tester mes capacités en me faisant passer des tests farfelus, et il a vite abandonné. En même temps, ce qui s'apprend à l'école ne m'intéresse pas alors bon... Du coup, j'ai été congédiée dans ma chambre jusqu'à dimanche soir, où mon transfert se ferait.

Dimanche arriva un peu trop vite à mon goût. Il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures quand je grimpais dans une calèche, qui devait m'emmener vers ma nouvelle mission, située à une heure de mon emplacement actuel. J'étais complètement lessivée. Cinq heures, ce n'est pas une heure pour se lever... Et du coup, pendant le trajet, je dormis d'un sommeil profond.

— Réveillez-vous !

-...Eh ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?

Je sentis que l'on me secouait. Mais bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me laisse pas dormir ? Je lâchais un grognement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et de tomber nez à nez avec un vieux monsieur moustachu. Ah. Le cocher de la calèche. Ce qui veut dire...

— On est déjà arrivé ?...

— Oui, mademoiselle.

— Joie...

Je sortis alors de la calèche en m'étirant paresseusement. N'oublie pas que tu es noble maintenant, tiens-toi à carreau. Mouais. Donc, le cocher posa ma simple valise à mes pieds, et partit sans un autre mot. Alors, je regardais l'énorme bâtiment qui me faisait face. Enfin, plutôt les grilles de celui-ci, pour l'instant. Des grilles immenses, droites et grises. J'avais déjà vu plus accueillant. Cependant, j'essayais de voir par-delà cette grille, et mon regard tombait enfin sur l'immense bâtiment. Bordel, je vais me perdre. Alors, je poussais un soupir, pris ma valise, et entamai ma route vers la grille, qui s'était ouverte. Attends, quoi ? En regardant de plus près, je vis un vieil homme avec un sourire des plus niais.

— Bienvenue, mademoiselle Bishop ! Je vois que vous avez déjà mis notre uniforme, c'est merveilleux. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir au prestigieux lycée Lutwidge. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Alors, le bonhomme se mit à marcher, et bien sûr, je le suivis, ma valise à la main. Par chance, aucun étudiant n'était encore levé, ou du moins, ne sortit de sa chambre. Minute, est-ce que j'allais avoir une chambre pour moi ? Hors de question que je la partage avec quelqu'un ! Je tiens à mon espace personnel... Alors, après avoir monté deux étages et traversé d'innombrables couloirs, l'homme et moi nous arrêtâmes devant une porte en bois.

— Voici donc votre dortoir mademoiselle. Vous serez seule, comme votre père nous l'a demandé.

Quel père ? Ah oui, le Patron certainement. Je remerciais vaguement l'homme qui devait être le directeur, et entra dans la chambre. Un lit, un bureau, une armoire et... oh, bordel, une salle de bains ! Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. N'allez pas croire que je suis crasseuse hein, juste que de là d'où je viens, c'est premier arrivé premier servi. En gros, douche froide pour les derniers. Et là, j'allais avoir de l'eau chaude... Le paradis !

Après ce petit interlude où je fis le tour de ma nouvelle chambre, je me rendis compte qu'il était bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. Mais avant tout, il fallait que je bouffe. Alors, je sortis de la pièce et vis plusieurs étudiantes aller dans une même direction. Bon, autant les suivre, après tout, qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Je me mis donc à suivre ces filles, regardant vaguement autour de moi. Les murs étaient complètement nus, laissant voir la pierre brute qui constituait l'établissement. Je n'y connaissais absolument rien en décoration, mais il est vrai qu'elles donnaient un certain charme à la bâtisse, déjà très ancienne. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir suivi les filles, je sentis une délicieuse odeur. Pas de doute, je venais de pénétrer dans le réfectoire. Bordel, que c'est grand. Il y avait quatre rangées où étaient alignées côte à côte plusieurs tables et tout au bout, les professeurs étaient installés pour manger, eux aussi. Tournant plusieurs fois ma tête de droite à gauche, je finis par apercevoir une grande table où étaient posées de la nourriture et des boissons. Ne cherchant pas à m'éterniser plus, je pris un plateau et une assiette, la remplissant d'un peu tout ce que je trouvais. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu autant de nourriture à un même endroit. Niveau boisson, je pris simplement un jus de fruits, n'étant pas une buveuse de thé.

Une fois que mon plateau fut bien garni je marchais entre les tables, en cherchant une où il y avait encore un peu de place. Au bout d'un petit moment, je trouvais une table complètement déserte en bout de rangée, et je partis vite m'y asseoir. Une fois installée, je me mis à manger ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette, ne faisant pas attention aux conversations qui faisaient rage dans la salle. Ce qui était génial, c'est que personne ne faisait attention à moi, et donc que je pouvais manger rapidement et en paix. Enfin, ça, c'est que je croyais. Alors que j'allais encore prendre une bouchée d'une délicieuse viennoiserie, je fus coupé dans mon élan par un toussotement.

— Hey, toi. Change de table, c'est la nôtre.

En levant ma tête, je pus apercevoir tout ce que je détestais. Un groupe de cinq personnes, 3 filles et deux garçons avec un air des plus arrogants. Le fameux air des gosses de riches qui se croient tout permis, vous voyez de quoi je parle ? Cependant, je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser impressionner pour si peu, alors je fis un simple mouvement d'épaule pour montrer à ce garçon à quel point je m'en fichais.

— Ah ouais ? S'cuse moi, j'vois ton nom écrit nulle part. Puis tu sais, c'est pas comme si c'était la seule table libre.

— Non, mais tu te fiches de moi ? Dégage de là !

Alors, ce garçon qui avait les cheveux blonds, donna un coup mon plateau, faisant tomber tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Alors ça, c'était le truc à ne pas faire. Toute la salle s'était tue, seuls les ricanements de ses amis se faisaient entendre.

— Alors ça, mon grand, tu vas le regretter.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, je m'étais déjà mise debout, lui faisant face. Le fait qu'il ait quelques centimètres de plus que moi ne changeait rien du tout. D'ailleurs, il me regardait avec un air moqueur et hautain, comme si je n'allais rien lui faire.

« Tu es en mission Mae, souvient toi, pas de bavures... Oh, puis merde, ce type vient de gaspiller de la nourriture ! »

Alors que j'avais levé le poing dans le but de le cogner, un sifflet retentit dans toute la salle. Je me bouchais alors les oreilles. C'était comme si le son avait été amplifié. Quelle horreur... Une fois que l'horrible son se fut arrêté, je remarquai deux adultes qui se dirigeaient vers nous. Et voilà, les ennuis commençaient. Dès le premier jour en plus, bravo.

— Vous deux ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?!

— Elle allait me frapper !

— Il a renversé mon plateau !

Tandis que je me justifiais face au surveillant, je remarquais un mouvement derrière eux, et vis deux personnes quitter la pièce. Je ne pus pas bien voir leurs visages, mais j'avais vu un garçon avec des lunettes rondes et des cheveux noirs en bataille. Peut-être que c'était... Enfin peu importe, je verrais cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, je suis condamnée à écouter ce stupide discours sur la non-violence et le non-gaspillage de nourriture.

Après ce déjeuner plutôt mouvementé, un de mes professeurs me guida jusqu'à ma nouvelle salle de classe. J'avais tellement hâte d'y être. Vous la sentez mon ironie ? Donc, celui-ci entra dans la classe en premier, annonçant mon arrivée au passage. Ah oui, il m'a aussi dit qu'il était professeur d'histoire. Mais ça, ce n'est pas vraiment important.

— Et donc, veuillez bien accueillir votre nouvelle camarade, Maelys Bishop.

À l'entente de mon nom, je pénétrai à mon tour dans la salle de classe, me plaçant à côté du bureau de l'enseignant. Et avec ça, j'avais une vue parfaite sur la classe et ses élèves. En fait, elle ressemblait à une sorte d'amphithéâtre, les tables étant à différents niveaux sur une sorte d'escalier. Il y avait trois rangées, composées de deux tables à trois places et s'étendant sur trois niveaux d'escaliers.

— Mademoiselle Bishop, je vous laisse aller vous installer.

Je ne répondis rien au professeur et commençai à monter les quelques marches, cherchant une table où m'asseoir. Finalement, je remarqua une table située vers le fond et alla m'y asseoir étant donné qu'une place y était libre. Cependant, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à qui était mon voisin, je m'en occuperais plus tard.

— Monsieur Nightray, étant donné que votre nouvelle camarade s'est installée à côté de vous, vous serez chargé d'elle.

J'entendis un grognement à côté de moi. Tiens, ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir, autant qu'à moi en fait. Mais d'un coup, je compris que... Il venait de dire Nightray ? Je tournais alors ma tête, et remarqua que mon voisin était un garçon aux cheveux châtains, qui rebiquaient un peu dans tous les sens, et avec un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche. Alors c'était lui... Il est vachement mignon, dis donc. Enfin bref, trêve de mondanités. Je vis aussi à côté de lui, le garçon aux lunettes que j'avais vu tout à l'heure quitter le réfectoire. Donc, ces deux garçons devaient être Elliot et Leo. Bon, ça allait me faciliter les choses de les avoir en voisins. Du coup, je me mis à vaguement écouter le professeur faire la leçon, réfléchissant plutôt à un moyen d'aborder ce garçon. Le point positif, c'est que j'allais devoir le coller pendant quelque temps. Le point négatif c'est que niveau relation humaine, je ne suis pas vraiment une flèche.

À mon grand soulagement, la cloche se mit à sonner, signe que le cours était fini. Apparemment, dans ce lycée, ce sont les enseignants qui changent de classe, pendant que les élèves restent tranquillement assis. J'étais en train de gribouiller sur ma feuille, quand une voix me sortit de mes pensées. En levant la tête, mon regard tomba sur deux yeux aussi bleus que les miens. Ceux d'Elliot.

— Je m'appelle Elliot Nightray. À côté de moi, c'est Leo, mon valet. Tu vas rester avec nous pendant cette semaine, le temps qu'on te fasse visiter.

— Comme si j'avais le choix...

— Hm ? Sache que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de devoir te servir de guide.

Ce type va s'en prendre une avant la fin de la journée. Noble ou pas, belle gueule ou pas, je vais lui en coller une. Allez, Mae, on est zen et on sourit.

— Moi non plus ça ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir, mais tu vois, je suis un peu obligée de vous suivre.

— Elliot, tu ne devrais pas être aussi agressif avec les nouveaux élèves.

— Quoi ?! Je te ferais dire qu'elle si est mise aussi !

— Ah lala... Excuse-le, il faut dire qu'il ne sert pas souvent de guide.

— Ça, je l'avais remarqué...

Avant qu'Elliot ne puisse répliquer quoi que se soit, le nouveau professeur venait de faire son entrée en classe.

— Cours de math maintenant.

Ça, c'était Elliot qui me l'avait marmonné. Bon, au moins j'avais l'impression qu'il aimait cette matière tout autant que moi, ce qui nous faisait déjà un point commun. Du coup, les deux heures passèrent rapidement, et je n'avais fait que de bâiller, embêtant mon voisin qui essayait quand même d'écouter le cours. Donc, là, c'était la fin des cours de la matinée. Onze heures, ça nous faisait une heure de trou vu que de ce que j'ai compris, le réfectoire n'ouvre qu'à midi.

— Au fait Maelys, essaie de ne pas trop te faire remarquer cette fois.

Leo m'avait dit ça en me faisant un petit sourire, tandis que je me demandais de quoi il parlait. Ah oui. Ce matin. Je me mis à légèrement tousser, tout en me levant.

— Oui, oui, en même temps ce type m'avait cherché...

— Oh, sur ce point-là tu ressembles à Elliot. Lui aussi part facilement au quart de tour quand on l'embête trop.

— Tais-toi un peu, Leo !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu. Récolter des informations, ça pouvait toujours m'être utile. Cependant, tandis que les deux garçons se chamaillaient, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer Leo en premier lieu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fallait le surveiller... Il n'a pas l'air très méchant, et en plus c'est un valet, donc techniquement il est tout aussi normal que moi. Mais suis-je vraiment normale ?

— Quoi qu'il en soit, Maelys, si tu nous cherches on sera à la salle de musique, au deuxième étage au bout du couloir.

— Ah, euh, ouais...

Bon, je vais commencer par me rapprocher de Leo, pour ensuite aller sur Elliot. Vu que monsieur ne semble pas très enclin à me compter dans son cercle d'amis, autant commencer par son valet. Puis, il a l'air plutôt gentil, même si je trouve ça étrange qu'il cache ses yeux. Enfin, on a tous nos petits secrets, moi la première. Finalement, j'étais retourné dans mon dortoir et je m'étais jetée sur mon lit, fixant le plafond. Réunion stratégique. Il fallait absolument que je me rapproche d'eux. Mais, le courant ne passe pas vraiment entre Elliot et moi, ce qui est un problème. Leo, je peux devenir amie avec lui je pense, sans trop avoir à faire d'effort. Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas lui ma mission. Comment devenir ami avec un garçon qui a aussi mauvais caractère que vous ? Dit comme cela, ça a l'air impossible.

Mais je suis Maelys Bishop, et pour moi rien n'est impossible.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour un deuxième chapitre!<p>

Je tiens à remercier ma correctrice, **Shalynia**, sans qui je ne serrais rien. ( ne prends pas la grosse tête s'il te plaît)

Et merci à toi, cher lecteur! *s'incline bien bas*


	3. Retrace III

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 3 de The Fall, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Réponse au reviews:

**Tris PhantomEvans:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que la suite de ma fiction te plairas toujours autant. :)

* * *

><p>Un horrible bruit strident me réveilla. Depuis quand y avait-il une alarme au quartier général ? Alors que je m'étais retournée dans mon lit, je me rendis compte que celui-ci était bien trop confortable. Oh, merde. Je bondis du lit en sursaut, manquant de tomber par terre, et je sortis en courant de mon dortoir. Bravo Maelys, tu arrives à sécher dès le premier jour. Et donc, c'est avec la tête de la personne qui vient juste de se réveiller, que j'entrai dans la salle d'étude. Parce que oui, de ce que je me souviens de dix-sept heures à dix-huit heures, c'était étude dans la salle de classe. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, tandis que je reprenais ma respiration. « Vous ne pouvez pas regarder ailleurs, sérieux ? » J'entendis quelqu'un tousser à côté de moi. Aïe, les ennuis commencent.<p>

— Mademoiselle Bishop, on peut savoir ce qui vous a mise en retard ?

— Je m'étais endormie...

Hilarité générale. Génial, pour quoi j'allais passer maintenant ? Et bien sûr, le seul à ne pas rire c'était Nightray. Foutu noble, je te jure. Je lançais alors un regard noir à toute cette bande de petits nobles. Certains eurent l'intelligence de se taire, mais d'autres continuaient à me lancer des sourires moqueurs.

— _Tu comptes les laisser se foutre de toi encore longtemps ?_

_Tais-toi le clebs. Je ne compte pas me faire virer après même pas une journée._

Sans rien dire d'autre, je montai les quelques marches et je me mis assise à côté du garçon aux cheveux châtain. Alors que je venais à peine de sortir une feuille et un stylo de mon sac, je l'entendis râler, de façon presque inaudible.

— Quoi, t'as un problème peut-être ?

— Oh que oui. À quoi tu joues ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver et te fais remarquer ?! Je te signale que pour l'instant tu es sous ma responsabilité, alors fait au moins l'effort d'être à l'heure pour les cours !

Non, mais à quoi il joue là ? Il vient de me sermonner ou j'ai rêvé ? Sérieusement, personne ne m'avait fait de sermon avant. Je me faisais taper dessus.

— Oui maman, je ferais un effort.

— Maman ?!

Avant de devoir lui donner des explications sur ce surnom très affectueux et qui lui allait plutôt bien, je me penchais un peu en avant en l'ignorant royalement.

— Leo, tu pourras me passer les cours que j'ai manqués, s'il te plaît ?

— Mais bien sûr Maelys.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice sous le regard rageur d'Elliot. Eh oui mon grand, je compte bien faire ami-ami avec ton valet, et quand on sera assez proches, j'en profiterais pour lui soutirer des informations sur toi. Un plan tout simplement parfait. Cependant, le professeur nous rappela à l'ordre, et nous nous remîmes à étudier. En théorie. Je faisais simplement des petits gribouillis sur ma feuille, recopiant de temps à autre, les passages du livre qui était ouvert entre le garçon et moi. Cette heure allait être longue.

…

À la sonnerie, je fus la première à être dehors. Voir les pierres froides du bâtiment me faisait plus plaisir que contempler ce tableau noir, croyez-moi. Entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher de moi, je me mis de trois quarts et mon regard croisa les épais verres de Leo, qui était bien sûr suivi d'Elliot.

— Nous allons à la bibliothèque, étant donné qu'il nous reste une heure avant le repas. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Je te donnerais les cours, comme ça.

— Hm, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, je ne pense pas avoir vraiment le choix.  
>— Bon vous avez fini ? On peut y aller ?<p>

— Oui oui, Elliot, ne t'énerve pas comme ça.

Et la réplique de Leo fut suivie d'un grognement de son maître, qui avait ouvert la marche vers la bibliothèque. Honnêtement, passer encore une heure entourée de livres ne me faisait pas vraiment plaisir. Mais bon, si je ça me permettait de passer plus de temps avec eux, alors pourquoi pas. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la pièce, dans un silence presque pesant. Elliot avait poussé les deux grosses portes en bois, légèrement travaillées, pour dévoiler la plus grande bibliothèque que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle était sur deux étages et les livres touchaient presque le plafond. Bordel, je ne savais même pas que ça existait, autant de livres. Je devais avoir l'air complètement stupide maintenant, étant donné que j'étais resté à l'entrée, la tête levée et la bouche entre ouverte. Manquait plus que la bave tiens.

— Bon, tu bouges au lieu de rester plantée là ?!

— Quelle douce voix tu as, Elliot.

Après ce sarcasme, je passais simplement devant lui, sans lui accorder un regard, alors que je sentais le sien pesant sur ma nuque. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas Elliot, mais le courant ne passait visiblement pas entre nous. Même si je dois bien avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon. Mignon avec un caractère de cochon, quoi de mieux ?

Je m'assis alors à côté de Leo, qui avait déjà sorti plusieurs feuilles et plusieurs cahiers, prêt à tout m'expliquer. Pourquoi sentais-je que cette heure allait être longue ?

…

Quarante minutes. Cela faisait quarante bonnes minutes que Leo m'expliquait ce fichu cours de philosophie. Et bon sang, je n'y comprenais absolument rien ! Je sentais que je frôlais le mal de crâne. Et cet imbécile d'Elliot qui était en train de lire en face de moi, en me lançant de temps en temps des sourires moqueurs. Je jure que je lui arracherais ces stupides mèches qui rebiquent dans tous les sens. Je fus coupée dans mes pensées meurtrières par un coup sur ma tête. Attendez, quoi ? Leo venait de me cogner avec un bouquin ou j'avais rêvé ?

— Non, mais ça va pas ?!

— Tu n'as cas m'écouter quand je te parle au lieu de fixer Elliot. Bientôt, je vais croire que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui.

Un petit sourire narquois avait pris place sur les lèvres du garçon. Je me mis à grogner, tout en élevant la voix contre Leo.

— Comme si je pouvais tomber amoureuse d'un idiot pareil !

— Je te demande pardon ?! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'idiot ?!

— Non, mais je t'en prie, éclaire ma lanterne de ton intelligence !

Nous nous étions tous les deux levés, restant cependant chacun de notre côté de table. Oui, nous étions bel et bien sur le point de nous frapper. Mais je me sentis tirée en arrière et me retrouvais de nouveau assise sur ma chaise. En baissant les yeux, j'avais remarqué que Leo avait tiré sur ma veste afin que je m'assoie, sans pour autant quitter son maître des yeux. Il avait un air étonnamment sérieux.

— Maelys, tu te calmes et tu révises. Et toi Elliot, laisse-la travailler.

Je me mis à marmonner dans ma barbe inexistante, regardant ailleurs en boudant. Bon, c'est sûr que ça fait gamine, mais je n'y peux rien. Ce crétin de noble a le don pour me taper sur le système. J'entendis Leo soupirer à côté de moi. Non mon petit, je ne vais pas me remettre à travailler la philo.

— Maelys, arrête de bouder, voyons.

— Tss, espèce de gamine.

Je sentis quelque chose craquer dans mon esprit. Ah oui, la corde de la patience. Tout en me levant rageusement, je fis basculer ma chaise en arrière et fit le tour de la table pour attraper le garçon si noble, si fier, si parfait, par son ridicule nœud papillon.

— Tu vas arrêter de me les briser un peu ?! Je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à t'en coller une, noble ou pas !

— Lâche-moi ! Et puis c'est quoi cette façon de parler ?! Tu parles comme un chartier !

À la fin de sa phrase, je me raidis. Oups. Ma prise s'étant un peu relâchée sur le noble, celui-ci prit mon poignet, ne manquant pas de le serrer fortement. Non, mais là, mon coco, tu me fais mal.

— Là, ça va être à ton tour de me lâcher ! On t'a jamais dit d'être poli avec les demoiselles ?!

— Oh que si, on me l'a dit ! Mais étrangement, je ne te considère pas comme une « demoiselle » !

— Et pourtant, j'ai une belle preuve que j'en suis une !

Je parvins à me dégager de son emprise, et je fis quelques pas en arrière, Leo ayant fait le tour pour se trouver à côté de son maître, prêt à intervenir au moindre pépin. Alors, sans aucune pudeur, je mis mes propres mains sur ma poitrine, qui était d'une bonne taille pour ne pas me vanter.

— Ça, c'est une preuve !

Et le tableau qui suivit fut plutôt marrant à voir. En effet, Leo avait hoché la tête d'un air réfléchi, comme s'il approuvait ma preuve. Quant à Elliot, il avait ses joues qui étaient devenues assez rouges, tandis qu'il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte sous la surprise. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein !

— Alors, mon grand, on reste sans voix ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire moqueusement en voyant que le noble n'avait rien à répliquer. Ce que j'aime laisser les gens sans voix.

— Vraiment, quel genre de noble tu es ?! Je n'ai jamais vu de fille de bonne famille aussi peu raffinée que toi !

Arf, point sensible. Je croisais alors mes bras, et fut soudainement très intéressée par des livres qui se trouvaient sur la bibliothèque.

— On n'a pas tous été élevés de la même manière. Disons que... Mes parents étaient plus « ouverts » quant à mon éducation.

— Hm, ça se voit. On dirait une roturière.

Je poussais un soupir en l'entendant. Mon cher Elliot, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison. Je passai ensuite ma main dans mes cheveux et reposait mon regard sur les deux garçons.

— Bon, c'est pas l'heure d'aller manger ?

— Tout à fait. D'ailleurs, tu n'as qu'as manger avec nous !

— Leo !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elliot ? Nous sommes chargés d'elle, je te rappelle.

— Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'inviter comme — !

— J'accepte.

Leo me lança un petit sourire satisfait, tandis que pour Elliot je pencherais plus pour un regard meurtrier... Enfin, peu importe. Leo et moi étions en train de récupérer nos affaires, tandis que Elliot prenait déjà le chemin de la sortie. Cependant, je restais un peu en arrière par rapport aux deux garçons, et je me mis à regarder ma main, que j'avais blessée il y a quelques jours pour empêcher Cerbère de prendre possession de mon corps. J'avais une belle cicatrice maintenant. Tout à coup, je me cognai dans quelque chose de dur. En levant la tête, je vis que j'avais foncé droit dans Elliot qui s'était arrêté.

— Tu peux pas faire attention ?!

— On se calme mon grand, je t'avais pas vu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta main ?

Par je ne sais quel réflexe, je baissais ma main, la cachant très légèrement derrière moi. Étrangement, quelque chose, au fond de moi, me disait de ne pas lui montrer cette cicatrice.

— Rien, je me suis fait mal tout à l'heure.

— Hm.

Mes yeux fixèrent alors ceux d'Elliot, sans ciller. J'étais très bonne pour mentir, et vu le grognement résigné qu'il venait de pousser, j'en conclus que j'avais gagné cette bataille. Alors, nous nous avançâmes tous les trois dans le réfectoire, prenant des plateaux et le plat du jour. Tandis que nous marchions à la recherche d'une table, j'entendis des gens chuchoter au passage de Nightray.

— Tch, ce Nightray se croit tout permis...

— Il fait partie d'une famille de traître. Qu'il n'oublie pas ça.

— Traître !

Je ne m'y connaissais pas vraiment niveau histoire du pays. J'avais eu une rapide leçon sur la Tragédie de Sablier il y a quelques années, mais sans plus. J'avais aussi entendu dire que les Nightray étaient des lâches et des traîtres... Mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment. En fait, je ne colle jamais une étiquette à quelqu'un à cause de rumeurs. Puis, Elliot a un sale caractère, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit si méchant que ça. Quoique.

— Et cette fille-là, qui c'est ?

— Aucune idée, une nouvelle certainement.

— Ou alors Nightray s'est trouvé un nouveau chien de garde encore plus débraillé que le premier !

Alors que j'allais répliquer quelque chose à ces imbéciles, je vis qu'Elliot c'était arrêté pour les fixer, d'un regard purement flippant.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire un peu ? Cette fille est effectivement nouvelle, mais elle n'est en aucun cas à mon service. Main— ...

Un sifflet coupa la phrase de Elliot. Un pion venait nous voir pour nous réprimander certainement. Mais, encore une fois, ce bruit me fit énormément mal aux tympans... Comme si... Comme si mon ouïe était développée.

— _Cerbère ?_

— _Quoi ?_

— _Tu sais pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'entendre les sifflements puissance mille ?_

— _Oh, c'est à cause de moi. Tu récupères quelques capacités de chien, rien de bien alarmant._

_-... Merci beaucoup de me rassurer, clébard._

— _Mais de rien gamine._

Après ce petit moment des plus joyeux en tête_à-tête avec ce stupide chien, je m'assis à côté de Leo, et en face d'Elliot. Le repas se passa dans un calme plat, et nous finîmes par nous quitter, une fois arrivés à l'escalier qui menait au dortoir. Sur ce point-là, le bâtiment était séparé en deux : couloir de gauche et troisième étage du côté gauche, dortoir des garçons, et la droite pour les filles. Je fis un léger mouvement de la main aux garçons, avant de partir vers mon dortoir, croisant quelques filles qui marmonnaient des trucs du genre « Elliot est tellement beau ! » « J'aimerais tellement qu'il s'intéresse à moi ! » enfin, des trucs de fille quoi. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'assis sur le lit, avec une surprise sur mon bureau. Une lettre.

« Très chère Maelys,

Tu nous manques beaucoup, tu sais. Nous sommes tous inquiets pour toi, petit agneau lâché dans ce monde qui t'est étranger. Raconte-nous dans ta prochaine lettre comment s'est passée ta journée de cours. T'es-tu fait des amis ? N'hésite pas à tout nous dire.

Avec amour,

Ton père et ta mère. »

Qu'est-ce que je détestais ce patron. Il ne faisait pas ça parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, loin de là. Non, en se faisant passer pour mes parents, il enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie. Cet enfoiré. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais en train de serrer le papier à lettres entre mes doigts. Je fis un léger grognement, avant de retourner m'allonger dans mon lit, fixant le plafond.

Les prochains mois allaient être très longs.

* * *

><p>Et donc, voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Le chapitre 4 devrait mettre moins de temps à arriver (si si je vous jure).<p>

Encore merci à ma correctrice,** Shalynia**.

Et merci à vous de lire The Fall!


	4. Retrace IV

Et voilà le chapitre 4 avec un peu de retard!

* * *

><p>Cette odeur de fer, ce liquide qui collait à mes vêtements, cette envie de vomir. Il n'y avait que le sang qui me fait cet effet. Et j'en étais maculée. Un corps était étendu devant moi, et dans ma main se trouvait un poignard. Je l'avais tué.<p>

— Bravo, Maelys, ta première victime.

Mon visage se mua en un rictus de dégoût, et je rendis mon déjeuner un peu plus loin. Je ne pourrais jamais me faire à ça. Jamais je ne pourrais m'accoutumer à l'idée d'ôter la vie. Cet homme avait une femme et des enfants. Et je l'avais tué. Je me sentais mal, très mal. La tête me tourna, tandis que mon regard se fixait sur le cadavre, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites, le sang s'écoulant par petits gargouillements de sa gorge ouverte. Je vomis encore.

— C'est toujours comme ça la première fois. Ça te passera au fur et à mesure.

— Comment ce genre de chose pourrait-elle passer...

— C'est ton travail maintenant.

— Je croyais que je devais juste voler les cibles. Pas les tuer.

— Ceci fait partie de ton contrat. Ah, j'avais oublié que tu as été forcée.

Je ne répondis rien à ça. Je n'avais rien à répondre. Tout ce que je fis, c'était de respirer comme si j'avais couru le plus long marathon de toute ma vie, comme si mes poumons allaient sortir de mes entrailles. Ma tête me faisait souffrir, comme si on me l'ouvrait lentement en deux avec un instrument rouillé.

— Pars maintenant. Va te reposer. Ta première mission commence se soir.

Sans plus attendre, je partis, presque en courant, de cette salle qui puait la mort. Même si j'étais à bout de force, une sorte de montée d'adrénaline en moi me forcer à marcher plus vite, malgré le fait que ma tête me tourner. Partir le plus loin possible. Voilà ce que me criait mon cerveau. Je passai par plusieurs couloirs, tous plus identiques les uns que les autres, sans jamais m'arrêter, jusqu'à être totalement épuisée. Je posais alors mon dos contre le mur, et ma respiration se calma peu à peu. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon propre reflet dans la vitre face à moi. Je détaillai un moment visage, mes yeux bleus si beaux, soulignés par cernes effrayants, ma peau pâle maculée de légères tâches de sang, mes cheveux noir corbeau faisant des épis monstrueux sur mon crâne. J'avais une tête à faire peur. Je m'approchai alors de la vitre et posai mes mains sur mes joues, mes yeux se perdant dans mon reflet. Mes mon regard se porta sur autre chose.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. J'avais huit ans.

…

C'est en sursaut et en sueur que j'ouvre les yeux. Je redresse dans mon lit, respirant comme si j'avais été en apnée. Ma main se pose sur mon front, essuyant quelques gouttes de sueur. Encore ce fichu cauchemar. Maintenant, c'est sûr que je ne vais plus pouvoir me rendormir. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, tandis que je ramène mes jambes contre moi. En tournant ma tête vers la fenêtre, je constate qu'il fait encore nuit. Le soleil commence quand même à doucement percer le ciel d'encre. Il doit être environ cinq heures du matin.

— Bravo ma vieille, tu viens de perdre une heure de sommeil.

Je glisse mes jambes hors de la couette qui les réchauffe encore, puis je me mets debout, chancelante. Je prends ma respiration, et reste immobile un moment, ma chemise de nuit finissant de tomber jusqu'à mes genoux. Lorsque je me sens de nouveau prête à marcher, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et prends une bonne douche.

— _Alors tu es le genre de fille hantée par les fantômes de son passé ?_

— Boucle-la.

— _Oh oh, agressive la petite. Si j'étais toi, je surveillerais mon langage. N'oublie pas que je peux prendre possession de ton corps._

— Mais tu ne le feras pas.

— _Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?_

Tandis que je mettais ma chemise, une douleur parcourt soudain tout mon corps. Je pose mes mains sur l'évier, m'y accrochant de toute mes forces, comme si j'allais tomber. Mon visage se tord de douleur, tandis que j'entends la voix de ma Chain rire dans mon crâne.

— Arrête ça !

— _Il ne fallait pas me chercher, gamine._

Un cri sort de mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, quelques secondes, espérant que la douleur s'estomperait. Mauvaise idée. Quand je les rouvre, je les écarquille de stupeur. Mes mains, jusqu'à mes coudes, sont noires. Mes ongles sont comme des griffes, et je sens une grande force prendre possession de moi. Comme cette fois où j'avais passé le contrat.

— Cerbère, arrête ça !

— _Maintenant, tu as un petit aperçu de l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, maîtresse. Et n'oublie pas, je peux prendre possession de ton corps entier._

Un rire sinistre, diabolique, raisonne dans ma tête. Je me bouche les oreilles, comme s'il hurlait dans mes tympans. Puis tout prend fin. Mes bras redeviennent normaux, et Cerbère se tait. Je fixe pendant un long moment mes bras, avant de me passer de l'eau sur mon visage et de finir de m'habiller. Je devrais être très prudente, maintenant... Mon regard s'arrête sur ma main, celle que j'avais blessée il y a quelques jours. Une fine cicatrice court maintenant le long de celle-ci, la coupant verticalement. Je jette un coup d'œil dehors, et remarque que le soleil a un peu plus avancé dans le ciel. Il doit bientôt être six heures. Étant donné que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me rendormir, et que j'ai encore un peu de temps avant le déjeuner, je sors de ma chambre, faisant bien attention à ne faire aucun bruit. Ce que j'allais faire ? Bonne question. Au final, je ne fais que me balader dans ces nombreux couloirs qui se ressemblent, oubliant déjà d'où je venais.

Une mélodie se fraie un chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles. Du piano. Cependant, elle doit tout de même être éloignée, vu qu'elle est assez étouffée. Alors, grâce à mon ouïe plus développée, je la suis le long de plusieurs couloirs, jusqu'à ce que le son soit proche. Mes pas me guident jusqu'à une grande porte en chêne, à peine travaillée. D'instinct, j'hume l'air, comme si je cherchais une odeur. Et celle qui me parvient est des plus agréables. Une odeur musquée, légèrement florale. Voilà que je commence à avoir un odorat de chien en plus de l'ouïe. Génial. Cependant, je ne sais pas vraiment à qui correspond cette odeur ; alors je pousse doucement la porte.

Mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?

En face de moi se tient Elliot Nightray, assis devant un piano, ses doigts s'arrêtant de parcourir les touches lorsqu'il voit que je suis entrée. Il est de profil par rapport à moi, et tourne sa tête pour me dévisager, ses yeux remplis de surprise. Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir là hein, mon grand ?

— Maelys ?

— Ravie de voir que tu te souviens de mon prénom.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspéré. Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres. Je fais mine de regarder le piano, et m'approche silencieusement de lui, m'arrêtant tout de même à une distance raisonnable.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure ?

— Je pourrais te poser la même question, tu sais.

— Pas de chance, je l'ai dite en première.

— Gamine.

— Idiot.

— Pardon ?!

— Mais rien du tout.

Tandis que nous parlons, j'ai croisé mes bras contre moi, avec un air de défi. Oui, je profite allègrement du fait qu'il soit assis, donc que je puisse le regarder de haut. Oui, c'est jouissif.

— Je ne ferais pas trop la maline, si j'étais toi.

— Mais tu n'es pas moi.

— Encore heureux.

J'ai un rictus mauvais, tandis qu'une veine commence à battre sur ma tempe. Et je vois que c'est la même chose pour lui. Sérieusement, comment suis-je censée devenir amie avec ce type ?

— Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors je suis venu ici.

Il reporte son regard sur le piano. Je jette moi aussi un coup d'œil à l'instrument. Quand j'étais plus petite, je voulais apprendre à en jouer. Ou même d'un autre instrument. Mais je n'avais pas eu le droit. Résultat, je suis une buse en musique.

— Je suis là pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

J'appuie alors mon dos sur le côté du piano, regardant un moment mes pieds. Un silence prend place entre nous, pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que je n'entende quelques notes, ponctuée par le son de la voix du garçon.

— Tu veux jouer ?

— Non. Je ne sais pas jouer.

— Vraiment ? Tu ne joues d'aucun instrument ?

— Aucun, non.

Je vois une sorte de moue d'incompréhension se peindre sur son visage. Eh oui, désolée de te l'apprendre, mais tout le monde n'est pas un fervent joueur de musique. Même si en tant que noble je suis censé avoir quelques bases. Enfin « 'noble »'...

— Il va bientôt être l'heure. Tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir en attendant. Leo et moi serons à la même table qu'hier, vu que je suppose que tu vas encore manger avec nous.

— Je vois que cette perspective te fait plaisir.

Tout en me levant, je vis qu'il tourne sa tête vers moi, me lançant un regard... Assassin ? Peut-être. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu, presque moqueuse. Je me redresse pour ensuite m'étirer longuement, suivant Elliot jusqu'à la porte de la salle.

— À tout à l'heure.

Je lui fais un petit sourire, bien moqueur cette fois, tandis que je passe devant lui, étant donné qu'il me tient la porte. Je ne peux qu'entendre un soupir exaspéré, et quelques grognements de mécontentement, tandis que je m'éloigne peu à peu de la salle de musique, retournant dans le dortoir des filles. Tous ces aller-retour me "permettent" d'arriver quasiment à l'heure où toutes sortent du dortoir, fraîchement pimpantes pour une journée de cours. Cette atmosphère est... Chaleureuse, je ne pouvais pas le cacher. Cela changer beaucoup de l'endroit austère où j'avais grandis, où tout était noir et dépressif.

Je dois être sacrément dans la lune, d'ailleurs, car je sens un peu tard qu'on me bouscule. Trop fort, d'ailleurs. Je fais quelques pas en arrière sous le choc, tandis que j'entends quelqu'un tomber face à moi. Bravo Mae, tu as tellement l'air d'un poteau que les gens croient que tu en es un. Je me penche en avant, tendant ma main vers la personne qui m'est rentrée dedans. Je la relève, étant donné que c'est une fille, et je suis surprise de voir deux grands yeux verts me fixer, avec un peu trop de naïveté à mon goût.

— Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû bouger...

— Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais dû regarder où j'allais !

Et elle me fait un sourire... Radieux, c'est le cas de le dire. Et je ne connais que trop bien cette blondinette, même si elle n'a sans doute aucune idée de qui je suis.

— Oi, Maelys, tu te dépêches un peu ?!

— Oui, oui, j'arrive !

— Désolée de t'avoir dérangée, Maelys.

— Oh, ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, Ada.

— Comment tu connais mon nom ?...

— Comment ne pas reconnaître la célèbre Ada Vessalius, hm ?

Elle a un petit rire en m'entendant, tandis qu'on se salue une dernière fois avant de partir chacun de notre côté. J'ai failli me griller, quel boulet. Bref. Je prends donc quelques viennoiseries sur mon plateau et m'assois avec les deux garçons.

— Pourquoi tu parlais avec cette Vessalius ?

Tant de haine dans sa voix et dans son regard. Ça, ça veut dire qu'il ne l'aime pas. Voire absolument pas. À noter dans un coin de ma tête.

— Eh bien, elle m'a bousculée, alors on s'est excusées, rien de plus. Tu ne sembles pas vraiment l'apprécier, je me trompe ?

— Tss. Je ne pourrais jamais apprécier un Vessalius.

— Bon, au moins c'est clair. Bonjour, Leo, au fait.

— Bonjour, Maelys.

Nous nous échangeons un petit sourire, sous l'œil interrogateur d'Elliot. Quoi, il est jaloux ? Non, ma petite Mae, là tu te fais des films. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous mangeons dans le calme, mes deux compagnons de fortune se posant de temps en temps des questions sur tel ou tel cours, qui ne m'intéressent absolument pas.

La journée de cours passe lentement. Sérieusement, je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyée de toute ma triste vie. Finalement l'école, ce n'est pas si bien que ça. Étant donné que nous finissons les cours plus tôt, nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les trois dans la même salle de musique que ce matin. J'étais d'ailleurs assez étonnée de ne voir personne.

— Tu es vraiment obligée de nous coller ?

— Roh, tu me détestes tant que ça ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

— Intéressant.

Leo et moi ne pouvons retenir un rire moqueur, devant un Elliot gêné et qui essaye de se justifier en vain. Finalement, les deux garçons s'assoient en face des deux pianos ; je me laisse simplement glisser sur une chaise, les écoutant jouer. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà précisé, mais j'aime beaucoup ça, le piano. Leurs doigts glissent avec habileté sur les touches, produisant une mélodie douce et mélancolique. Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de se fermer, tandis que mon esprit vagabonde, bercé par la mélodie. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me suis endormie

_Tout est rouge autour de moi. Je suis couverte de rouge. J'entends une voix de femme supplier au loin. Le cadavre d'un homme est étendu à mes pieds. Il est encore en vie. Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont aussi bleus que les miens. Il murmure mon prénom d'une voix suppliante, triste, morte._

— _Papa... ?_

— Maelys ! Maelys réveille toi !

J'ouvre les yeux. Mes pupilles dilatées rencontrent celles d'Elliot, son visage proche, trop proche du mien. Je sens une forte pression sur mes deux épaules, et en y jetant un coup d'œil, je remarque qu'il me tient fermement.

— Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal...

Et il obéit. Je vois bien qu'il fronce les sourcils, et qu'il a une lueur... Inquiète dans le regard. Surpenant. Je finis par remarquer que je suis légèrement penchée sur le côté, et que les bras d'Elliot m'empêchent de tomber. Je pose ma main contre mon front et poussais un soupir, essayant de me remettre de mes émotions. Quand je sens qu'on me prit la main, je relève la tête et vois qu'Elliot la fixe avec intensité, comme s'il l'analysait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait encore ?

— Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer ma main ?

— Cette cicatrice... Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

Alors c'est ça qu'il regardait. Je dégage rapidement ma main de la sienne, et pose l'autre dessus, mes yeux ne quittant pas ceux de ce foutu noble.

— Oui...

— Menteuse. On voit bien que la blessure est refermée depuis peu de temps.

— Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi tu demandes ?

— Simplement pour savoir si tu allais mentir.

Je pousse un soupir et passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de me redresser, remarquant que Leo se tient légèrement derrière son maître.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je te mente ou non ?

— Les menteurs, les gens malhonnêtes... Je n'aime pas ça. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais différente de tous ces hypocrites.

— Attends, tu te rends compte que tu me fais une scène pour une cicatrice ?!

— Si je te fais une scène pour ça, c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, un voleur s'est introduit au manoir, et il avait un bandage encore saignant à la main ! La même que toi !

Merde. Merde, merde, merde. J'aurais dû faire le lien entre lui et celui qui m'avait repérée. Comment allais-je me sortir de ça, maintenant ? Malgré ma panique, je fais de mon mieux pour garder un visage impassible et calme.

— Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de s'écorcher !

— J'ai du mal à croire à ce genre de coïncidence.

— Pourtant, tu devrais.

On se fixe dans le blanc des yeux, chacun cherchant à avoir raison, comme si on se livrait un combat intérieur des plus féroces. Qui baissera le regard en premier ?

— Arrêtez un peu, vous deux. Vous disputer n'arrangera rien à notre situation. Oublions cette histoire de blessure, d'accord ?

Leo, alias la voix de la raison. Finalement, c'est Elliot qui soupire en premier et qui quitte mon regard. Maelys, déclarée grande vainqueur !

Je le vois se passer une main dans les cheveux, tandis qu'il regarde ailleurs, marmonnant vaguement quelque chose. Je finis par pousser un petit soupir, secouant légèrement ma tête.

— Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je dorme.

— Bonne idée, Maelys. Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ?

La perspective de passer du temps avec un Elliot ruminant dans son coin ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Même s'il est plutôt mignon. Enfin, je m'égare.

— Merci, Leo, je m'en sortirais seule.

Mon regard croise celui d'Elliot, et nous nous fixons pendant quelques secondes, sans même nous en rendre compte. Mes yeux croisent ensuite le verre des lunettes de Leo. Je souris.

— A demain, les garçons.

— A demain, Maelys.

— À demain.

Mon regard croise encore celui d'Elliot, puis je pars, les laissant seuls dans la salle de musique. Je marche assez vite, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, prenant à toute vitesse le chemin du dortoir. Quelque chose ne va pas en moi, c'est certain. J'ai un peu plus chaud et j'ai l'impression de flotter. Une fois dans ma chambre, c'est limite si je ne claque pas la porte derrière moi. Je me passe ensuite de l'eau sur le visage, sentant que mes joues sont chaudes. En relevant la tête, je croise mon reflet. Mes joues sont rouge pivoine et mes yeux légèrement brillants. C'est quoi ce délire ? Je secoue la tête et m'assois sur mon lit. Je me repasse ma journée dans ma tête, ne me souvenant quasiment que du visage d'Elliot.

— Oh non ma fille, tu ne vas pas finir comme ça...

Je me mets assise sur mon lit, mon dos contre le mur, mon regard perdu sur l'autre mur d'en face. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de changé en moi ? Je prends mon visage entre mes mains.

Cette mission est une des plus dures qui ne m'a jamais était donnée.

* * *

><p>Nous voilà à la fin.<p>

Que va t-il se passer? Maelys va t-elle avoir des ennuis? Et Elliot dans tout ça? Va t-il faire le lien entre elle et ce fameux voleur?

Tant de questions. Enfin, merci encore à vous de prendre du temps à lire The Fall (ma première fiction si je ne l'ai jamais précisé).

Merci à ma correctrice, comme toujours.

Une petit review pour m'encourager? Je ne mord pas, promis.


	5. Retrace V

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le long retard que j'ai pris pour publier ce chapitre. Aussi, nous sommes le 26 décembre et je vous souhait à tous de bonnes fêtes, même si je suis relativement à la bourre.

Les petites reviews que j'aime maintenant.

**Rieko-sama:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça ma fait plaisir de le lire! Héhé, contente de voir que j'ai su attirer ta curiosité. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. "Cocotte"? Mais je t'en pris Poulette appelle moi comme tu veux. :3

**Shalynia:** Espèce de fourbe! M'en fous, au moins ça me fait un commentaire (deux même) en plus. OUI JE SUIS DIABOLIQUE HIN HIN HIN. Aller, retourne éplucher tes carottes, vil ninja de l'ombre.

**Statice-Law:** Merci infiniment de ton commentaire. Voilà donc la suite que tu as attendus.

Bon voilà voilà, le chapitre 5 donc. Je m'excuse encore d'avoir mis si longtemps à le poster. Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en fin de page.

* * *

><p>Un mois.<p>

Cela fait un mois que je suis dans ce fichu lycée, et il ne s'est absolument rien passé d'intéressant. Non, mais sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que la vie d'une lycéenne normale était aussi ennuyante. Bon, le point positif c'est que maintenant, plus personne ne me prend à la légère. Ils ont tous peur de moi. Pourquoi ? Oh, trois fois rien, en fait... ça c'était passé la semaine dernière.

_Nous étions en cours de sport. De ce que j'avais compris, le programme c'était boxe et endurance. Du gâteau pour moi. Alors, après m'être changée dans les vestiaires, j'étais directement partie m'asseoir dans les gradins, avec les autres, où nous attendions le professeur, un type plutôt massif. Il nous avait alors expliqué comment allaient se dérouler les matchs. Les filles contre les filles, et les garçons contre les garçons, évidemment. Nous nous battrions sur différents « terrains », que nous grimperions au fur et à mesure de nos victoires._

— _Je tiens d'abord à évaluer le niveau des nouveaux venus. Bishop, tu seras la première à passer, contre Oran._

_Oran était une fille plutôt grande, et c'était aussi la « championne » de boxe chez les filles. Un challenge à mon niveau. Nous nous étions toutes les deux levées, et j'entendis quelques filles me souhaiter bonne chance. Oran était si terrible que ça ?_

_Au final nous étions face à face, moi en position de défense, elle en position d'attaque._

— _Prête ? Allez-y !_

_À peine le prof avait-il sifflé qu'elle s'était jetée sur moi, littéralement. Je pus parer son premier coup assez facilement, puis ce fut à mon tour d'attaquer. Je me mis en équilibre sur ma jambe droite et je levai la gauche, puis tout en pivotant pour me donner de l'élan. Je lui assenai un coup assez fort à l'épaule, qui la projeta hors du terrain._

— _C'était facile..._

_Instinctivement, j'avais levé ma tête vers les gradins, et mon regard tomba sur celui, surpris d'Elliot. Eh oui, je n'étais pas une fifille à sa maman. Ainsi, le cours reprit, et je battus toutes les filles sans exception, restant au terrain numéro 1 des filles._

— _Arrêtez-vous ! Le garçon du terrain 1 et la fille du même terrain vont maintenant se battre._

_Tiens donc, devinez contre qui j'allais devoir me battre ? Bingo. Elliot._

— _Je retiendrai mes coups, ce serait dommage d'abîmer ton beau minois._

— _C'est ça. Moi, je ne les retiendrai pas._

— _Mais où sont passées tes manières envers les dames ?_

— _Pour l'instant, j'ai un peu de mal à te considérer comme telle._

_Si on pouvait, on s'enverrait des éclairs par le regard, tellement la tension est électrique entre nous. Quand le prof siffla, je fus la première à me jeter sur lui, l'attaquant. Il para mon coup et m'en donna un autre au ventre, qui me coupa un instant le souffle. Pas question de me laisser faire alors que j'avais passé toute ma vie à m'entraîner. En l'espace de quelques secondes, je me mis en appui sur mes mains et soulevai le reste de mon corps, balançant mes jambes contre l'épaule d'Elliot. Il réussit à arrêter ma première jambe, mais la deuxième le frappa d'un coup sec, le poussant en dehors des limites du terrain. J'eus un sourire vainqueur et me remis debout. Je tendis tout de même ma main au garçon, bonne joueuse._

— _Sans rancune ?_

— _Mouais. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste sur cette défaite._

— _Oh, mais je n'en attends pas moins de toi._

_Nous eûmes, pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons, un sourire rempli de défi et de complicité. Une fois qu'il se fut remis sur ses pieds (inutile de préciser qu'il avait rejeté ma main) le cours se termina, et nous repartîmes nous changer, les filles me jetant des regards mi-terrifiés, mi-admiratifs._

Et depuis ce jour, ils me craignent. Ou m'admirent, au choix. Enfin, pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler à ces imbéciles qui ont grandi dans la richesse et l'abondance, pendant que d'autres se faisaient exploiter. Bref.

Je suis seule. Seule en train de marcher à travers un long couloir, couvert d'une moquette rouge et aux murs nus, exposant la pierre froide qui compose les murs du bâtiment. Où vais-je ? Allez savoir. Je me laisse porter par mon instinct, perdue dans mes pensées, ne faisant attention à rien, me concentrant sur le bruit de mes pas et les quelques gazouillements d'oiseaux qui parviennent au travers des fenêtres. Pour une fois, j'ai presque envie de remercier cette Chain de me donner plus de pouvoir. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit. Après tout, c'est vrai quoi, qui a voulu passer un contrat avec une Chain ? Moi. À ce moment-là, je n'étais pas consciente que la Chain en question pourrait influencer sur mes capacités physiques. Mais je deviens plus forte. C'est ça le plus important. Je pourrais me venger. Les libérer. Éviter de leur faire subir ce que j'ai subi.

Malgré mon ouïe surdéveloppée, je n'entends les bruits de pas qui arrivent du couloir au coin du mur, où je m'apprête à tourner. Je sens juste ma tête heurter quelque chose de dur, avant de perdre stupidement l'équilibre, perturbée. Alors que je commençais à tomber en arrière, deux bras passent autour de ma taille et m'attirent contre la même chose que j'avais heurtée quelques secondes plus tôt.

— Non, mais tu ne peux pas faire attention, idiote ?!

Cette voix. Non, non, non... Pas lui, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Mais merde, je suis si maudite que ça ? Et bien sûr, c'est en relevant ma tête que mes pires craintes se confirment. Me tenant contre lui, ses deux bras autour de ma taille, Elliot me regarde avec un air assez agacé, bien que je crois, une seconde, voir des nuances de rouge sur ses joues. Les miennes doivent être dans le même état.

— Parle pour toi, idiot !

D'un coup sec, je me dégage de ses bras, remettant ma veste.

— Pardon ?!

— Et sourd en plus de ça ? Bravo, tu accumules les défauts !

Défauts compensés par le fait que tu sois franchement pas mal. Non, je ne suis pas une fille en chaleur ou en manque d'amour. Quoique. Prenez ça avec humour, d'accord ?

— Alors toi...

— Quoi, moi ?

On se fixe dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, chacun jaugeant l'autre. Un coup derrière ma tête me tire de ma torpeur.

— Non, mais ça va pas ?!

Leo et ses fichus livres. Visiblement, il m'avait frappé, ainsi qu'Elliot, avec deux bouquins relativement volumineux. Et il râle tout autant que moi.

— On a beau dire ce qu'on veut, vous vous ressemblez, tous les deux.

— Quoi ?! Je ne ressemble pas à ça !

En même temps que nous lâchons cette phrase, nous nous pointons du doigt. Avant que ça ne parte en bagarre, Leo nous interrompt.

— Bon Elliot, j'aimerais rendre ces deux livres à la bibliothèque. Vous venez et vous arrêtez de vous battre.

J'entends Elliot grogner à coter de moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Nous sommes maintenant tout les trois dans la bibliothèque, le chemin s'étant passé sans encombre.

Bon, je vais aller voir si le nouveau tome du Chevalier Saint est sorti.

— Au fait Bishop, fais attention, on a entendu dire qu'il y a des intrus.

— Oh, monsieur s'inquiète pour moi ? C'est trop mignon !

— Bien sûr que non ! Rah, laisse tomber !

Même s'il a tourné la tête, je vois quand même que ses joues sont rouges. Oh, l'aurais-je embarrassé ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Dans un ricanement, je me dirige vers un rayon, sans vraiment m'intéresser aux livres. Je manque même de trébucher sur Leo, assis par terre, un livre entre les mains et le dos contre une étagère. Alors que j'allais lui râler dessus, je distingue une autre voix, un peu plus aiguë, accompagnée de celle d'Elliot. Intriguée, je me dirige dans sa direction.

— Ce n'est que de l'autosatisfaction ! Que trouves-tu dans un gars comme...

— Elliot ?

J'arrive pile à temps pour voir une espèce de forme recroquevillée par terre, comme frappée par le pire des maléfices. Je marche jusqu'à être à côté d'Elliot, et observe un garçon aux cheveux blond, effondré par terre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre garçon ?

— Mais rien ! Je lui ai juste exposé mon point de vue et —

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, le petit blond se relève et enguirlande ce très cher Nightray. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire... jusqu'à ce que Leo intervienne avant qu'ils ne se tapent dessus. Ben oui, je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de voir le noble se battre, non ?

— Et puis, tu sais Elliot, raconter la fin d'une histoire est le pire des pêchés. Tu devrais t'excuser, comme un homme.

Et il obtempère. En traitant le petit blond de nain. Même moi, je suis moins directe. Je crois. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me mets à légèrement renifler.

— C'est un des intrus.

— Quoi ?

Je vis le blond se raidir. Ben oui, fallait pas s'infiltrer dans l'école, mon petit. Comment ça je peux me taire ? ... Ouais.

— Attends, comment tu sais ça ?

— Euh...

— Et bien, il correspond à la description que j'ai entendue de la bouche d'un élève.

Merci Leo de venir à mon secours. L'intrus lance un regard paniqué autour de lui. J'ai franchement presque pitié. Surtout que je viens d'entendre Elliot parler de lui régler son compte.

— Attends, Elliot !

Nos têtes se tournent alors vers la voix féminine qui vient de parler. Ada Vessalius se tient juste à côté de nous, le regard implorant, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine volumineuse. Un bruit de chute me ramène à la réalité, et mon regard se pose sur Elliot, qui a renversé une chaise, lançant un regard rempli de haine à la blonde. Honnêtement, moi-même, je suis surprise de voir à quel point il est haineux... Je ne prends absolument pas part à la conversation, ayant juste croisé mes bras, le regard un peu perdu. Sans la voix si mélodieuse d'Elliot, je me serrais sûrement endormie sur place. Mais une scène des plus hilarantes se produit. Le blondinet, qui ressemble beaucoup à Ada, attrape le fameux étui qu'Elliot garde toujours sur lui, et qui cache son épée, de ce que j'avais compris. Je crois que j'admirerais toujours ce garçon pour la belle provocation qu'il vient de faire vis-à-vis d'Elliot... en s'enfuyant, Nightray à ses trousses.

— Non, mais sérieusement...

Ma tête se tourne vers Leo, et je laisse échapper un petit sourire.

— Je trouve ça plutôt drôle.

— Enfin, maintenant il va falloir qu'on les retrouve. Elliot pourrait très bien lui en coller une.

— Hm, peut-être.

Nous sortons tous les deux de la bibliothèque, Ada nous suivant un certain temps, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne à un couloir. Je tourne ma tête vers Leo, fronçant les sourcils, venant tout juste de remarquer quelque chose.

— Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais... Tu es vraiment petit pour un garçon.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de me le rappeler ?

Je sens, à sa voix, qu'il commence à s'échauffer. J'ai un petit rire et regarde de nouveau devant moi.

— Pardon, pardon.

Suite à cela, nous gardons tous les deux le silence, passant par plusieurs couloirs. Au bout d'un moment, nous finissons par entendre des miaulements et la voix d'Elliot. Il est accroupi devant un mur, caressant les chats d'Ada, qui grattent le dit mur.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

— Ils sont comme ça depuis tout à l'heure.

— Peut-être que ce n'est pas le mur...

Leo nous dépasse, appuie sur le chandelier en question, et celui-ci fait un tour sur lui même avant de s'enfoncer dans le mur, laissant un trou béant à la place. Nous nous approchons tous les trois du passage : des escaliers qui disparaissent dans un endroit très sombre.

— Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— C'est évident non ?

D'un commun d'accord, nous descendons les marches. Pour ma part, je m'appuie un peu au mur, me fiant surtout à mon ouïe pour ne pas tomber. Devant moi, je peux même entendre la respiration d'Elliot, et derrière moi celle de Leo. Je suis sûre que si je me concentrais, je pourrais entendre leurs battements de cœur. Mais autre chose parvient à mes oreilles. Une voix. La voix d'une femme.

— Il y a des gens en bas...

— Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais ça ?

— Si tu te taisais, tu entendrais leurs voix...

— Je n'entends rien du tout.

Bon, dans ce cas, je vais éviter de lui faire remarquer l'odeur d'un parfum féminin qui m'agresse le nez depuis un certain temps. Nous nous arrêtons avant la fin de l'escalier, pour voir trois personnes avec des capes rouges, et le petit blond, attaché. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre que ça empeste les problèmes et qu'il vaudrait mieux se casser d'ici. Mais, c'est sans compter sur la bravoure légendaire d'Elliot Nightray, qui nous pousse, Leo et moi, jusqu'en bas des escaliers, commençant à parler avec les intrus.

— Tu n'as aucune idée de qui nous sommes…

— Au contraire, je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Vous êtes les Baskerville non ?

Les Baskerville ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Je croise mes bras contre moi, observant les trois personnes en bas des quelques marches qui nous séparent encore. Une femme qui empeste le parfum, avec des cheveux roses et un air de psychopathe, un type avec un tatouage sur le visage et une espèce de montagne encapuchonnée. Et l'endroit... Un vieil entrepôt rempli de boites, qui devait servir de cave, mais complètement abandonné maintenant.

— Je t'ai dit de la boucler, stupide laquais !

— Arrête de hurler, je lâche.

Et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Maelys, tu as encore loupé une occasion de te taire.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ? Cet idiot va me rendre sourde à hurler comme ça !

— Idiot ?!

— Oui, idiot !

— Vous croyez vraiment que c'est l'endroit pour se disputer ?

— Tais-toi, Leo !

Pour une fois qu'Elliot et moi sommes en parfaite synchronisation... Tandis que je me tais, maugréant dans mon coin, il continue sa tirade.

— Je m'appelle Elliot. Elliot Nightray ! Au nom de la lame noire, l'emblème de ma famille... Je jure solennellement que je vous punirai de ma main !

C'est en le voyant dégainer sa fameuse épée noire, et l'homme au tatouage faire pareil, que je comprends que la situation devient sérieuse. D'ailleurs, Leo disparait subitement, tandis qu'ils engagent le combat. Et moi, je fais quoi dans tout ça ? Je me tourne les pouces ? Je trouve un moyen de récupérer cet objet aux Baskerville ? Je doute fortement qu'ils le portent sur eux.

En pleine réflexion, je remarque à peine que quelqu'un s'avance vers moi. La montagne.

— Tu devrais partir, jeune fille.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de blesser une enfant.

Et il sort, de sous sa cape, une sorte de massue avec des piques dessus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

— Tu crois peut-être que je suis faible, Baskerville ?

Je tape mon poing gauche dans ma paume droite, faisant craquer mes jointures au passage. Ne pas me sous-estimer, première règle d'or.

— Parce que tu prétends ne pas l'être ?

— Je ne le prétends pas. C'est une affirmation.

— Prépare-toi alors !

Tandis qu'il s'avance vers moi, son arme levée, je cours légèrement en avant, puis je saute en l'air, prenant appui sur son épaule massive, avant de retomber dans une roulade, et de rapidement me relever, poings en avant, dans une position d'attaque.

— La taille ne fait pas le combattant, tu sais.

Dans un grognement, il se lance sur moi, de nouveau prêt à m'attaquer. Je fais une roulade sur le côté afin de l'éviter ; là où j'étais quelques secondes avant, il détruit plusieurs caisses. Profitant qu'il soit dos à moi, je lève la jambe et tourne sur moi-même, lui mettant ainsi un coup de pied sur son épaule droite, celle qui tient l'arme. Il la lâche sous le coup de la souffrance. Le seul problème, c'est qu'en reposant ma jambe par terre, je sentis une douleur assez conséquente traverser ma cheville. Quand on cogne un géant d'au moins deux mètres, faut s'attendre à ce qu'il ait les os durs...

— Oh bordel...

Je massais ma cheville endolorie, lorsque j'entends un coup de feu. Leo vient de tirer sur la fille aux cheveux rose qui maltraitait le petit blond. Elliot part en courant vers eux... C'est le moment de prendre la fuite. Tant bien que mal, je les suis, boitant, jusqu'à une sorte de porte qu'Elliot bloque en détruisant des caisses. Je continue donc à marcher, un peu en retrait.

— Je n'en reviens pas !

— De quoi ?

— D'avoir réussi à la toucher !

— C'est vrai que tu n'as aucun don avec un pistolet ou une épée...

— Tout le monde n'est pas aussi fort que toi, Elliot...

— Viens me dire ça en — Maelys ?

Elliot se retourne vers moi. Et vu sa tête, je dois faire extrêmement pitié. Je garde mon épaule appuyée contre un mur afin de me soutenir, vu que nous nous sommes arrêtés. En fait, j'ai dû abîmer ma cheville plus que ce que je ne le pensais... Leo s'approche, et pose un genou à terre devant moi, tandis qu'il appuie sur ma cheville blessée.

— Eh ça fait mal !

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu t'es foulé la cheville.

— Hmph. C'est bon, c'est bon, je peux marcher...

— Et c'est pour ça que tu restes en arrière ?

— Boucle là.

Alors qu'Elliot et moi allions encore nous lancer dans une dispute, j'entends une voix.

— Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler... Tête de mule !

Je tourne ma tête vers le blondinet. Bon, au moins, ce cher et tendre Elly ne déversera pas sa colère sur moi. À la place, il commence à faire la morale au petit blond, lui disant qu'être « suicidaire » peut blesser ses proches. Chose qui, entre nous, n'est absolument pas fausse. Je regarde la scène, Leo à côté de moi, sans rien dire. Finalement, Elliot n'est pas si méchant... Il a juste une façon bien à lui d'exposer son point de vue. Néanmoins, vu la tête que l'autre tire, il semblerait que le discours du brave Elliot porte ses fruits. Je commence à sourire.

— Bien, maintenant que j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, on peut continuer le cœur léger !

— Attends... Vous n'allez pas courir, quand même ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai une cheville blessée, je ne peux pas courir !

— Eh bien, je vais te porter.

— Très drôle... Attends, quoi ? Non, non, non, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

— Et nous ralentir ? Allez, monte sur mon dos et tais-toi !

— Il en est hors de question !

— Maelys, Elliot a raison, tu vas nous ralentir.

— Je... Groumph.

Alors là, ma fierté vient d'en prendre un sacré coup. Tandis qu'il se met à genoux, dos à moi, je me mords fortement la lèvre, et finit par consentir à me laisser porter.

— Tu pèses ton poids, en fait...

— Raaah, tais-toi !

Il ricane, les autres garçons faisant de même. C'est ça, fichez-vous de moi ! Attendez que je sois rétablie et que je vous mette un coup de pied bien placé. Ils commencent donc à courir. Je sens une présence et entends un grognement derrière nous.

— Dit... Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais ? Que je me laisse capturer pour vous permettre de fuir, ou que je me serve de vous pour sauver ma peau, quitte à ce que vous y passiez à ma place ?

— Aucune idée !

Alors que nous arrivons dans une salle, Elliot me pose à terre, et dégaine son épée.

— On y réfléchira le moment venu. Mais, quitte a choisir, je préfère ne pas mourir et ne laisser personne derrière moi !

— Attention, Elliot !

Il se pousse juste à temps pour éviter le lion qui lui fonce dessus. Celui-ci bondit pour atterrir derrière nous.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une Chain...

Je me mords la lèvre. Cerbère commence à s'agiter, je le sens. Il ne faut pas que je le laisse prendre le dessus, non... Juste quand la situation le demandera, pas avant. N'étant, pour l'instant, pas en état de me battre, je me recule avec Leo, le blond et Elliot se battant avec des épées.

— Je n'aime pas ça...

— Il faut s'y faire. On les aidera si besoin est.

Je me mords la lèvre, regardant les deux garçons se battre contre cette Chain. Ils n'ont aucune chance, c'est sûr. Et puis, elle ne semble pas si facile à battre...

— _B-Rabbit !_

— _Cerbère ? De quoi tu parles ?_

— _B-Rabbit... Son pouvoir... Je le veux !_

Une douleur fulgurante me traverse. Un couinement s'échappe de mes lèvres, et je prends ma tête entre mes mains.

— Maelys ?

— Leo... Ne t'approche pas...

Je lâche un gémissement. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai eu autant mal au crâne. La voix grave de Cerbère raisonne dans ma tête, murmurant ce nom « B-Rabbit »... Je n'en peux plus. Que quelqu'un le fasse taire...

Je sens quelque chose de chaud contre moi. Quelque chose se presse contre moi... Non, deux choses. On dirait... Oui, des corps. Attends, quoi ? Je fais un effort pour ouvrir mes yeux, la voix de Cerbère s'étant enfin tue. La première chose que je vois est une chemise blanche, sale. En relevant ma tête, je distingue le visage d'Elliot, et ses les yeux clos. Leo a sa tête posée contre ma nuque, lui aussi inconscient. En analysant la situation, je suis allongée entre Elliot et Leo, par terre. Ils m'avaient protégée de l'énorme détonation qui avait ravagé les lieux. Posant une main sur ma tête, je me redresse du mieux que je peux, dégageant au passage les bras d'Elliot et de Leo, passés autour de moi.

Mon regard se pose sur un lapin géant, noir comme les ténèbres, entouré de chaînes, et qui semble endormi. Juste en dessous de lui, à genoux, le garçon blond. Je ne sais pas qui est ce garçon, ni cette chain... En fait, ma voix parcourt seule le chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres, et plus grave que ce qu'elle devrait être. Sans savoir comment, je prononce ce nom qui m'avait provoqué tant de douleur.

— B-Rabbit.

* * *

><p>Mouahaha! Bon, je suis en partie la ligne directrice du mangas, donc je pense que vous voyez environ, ce qui se passe à ce moment là de l'histoire. Sinon, je vous invite à regarder dans le tome 6.<p>

Bref, merci à vous de m'avoir lus! Et merci a Shalynia, qui passe toujours du temps à me corriger. Je te ferais des petits gâteaux pour te remercier.

Bon voilà voilà, je vous invite donc à laisser des review, comme toujours, pour m'exposer votre point de vue, bon ou mauvais. On se retrouve au chapitre 6!


End file.
